junto a ti
by kokowind
Summary: una pekeña niña en busaca de su "perdido" hermano... S-S y T-E. bueno soy mala para esto, solo dire que hay problemas en tomoeda y deveran recurir a la magia... leean plis! no se dejen llevar por mi patetico summary :P
1. te extraño

Holas, esta historia pasa varios años después de la segunda peli (no se apuren no pongo nada por los que no la han visto). Sakura y shaoran se hicieron novios y estuvieron varios años juntos, pero después debe regresar a honk kong. Bueno pues eso es todo... plis leean byes!!!  
  
**Junto a ti**  
  
**Capitulo 1 --- Te extraño...**  
  
Era una noche sin luna en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Una pareja de enamorados pasaba por el parque pingüino, se detuvieron al escuchar los llantos de una pequeña niña que se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios, abrazaba fuertemente un oso de peluche color grisáceo, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas y era color negro azulado. Ambos chicos se preocuparon y se acercaron a la pequeña...  
  
-hola... estas bien??- pregunto la mujer con tono maternal  
  
-no...-contesto la pequeña poco después y con temor en su vos  
  
-estas perdida?- pregunto el chico  
  
-yo no...  
  
-como?- pregunto el chico  
  
-busco a mi hermano-dijo levantando la cabeza  
  
-aaaah!!!-grito la chica

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
-ya esta listo el desayuno sakura!  
  
-ya voy papa!!!  
  
Una chica de 16 años vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria bajo las escaleras apresuradamente y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su padre  
  
-buenos días papa!!  
  
-buenos días hija- dijo su padre sonriente  
  
-buenos días mama- dijo la chica observando una hermosa fotografa de su madre que se encontraba sobre la mesa.  
  
-y mi hermano??  
  
-se tuvo que ir temprano al trabajo, ya sabes como es  
  
-a ya veo- dijo la chica sentándose y comiendo su desayuno  
  
Al terminar de desayunar se despidió de su padre y salio de su casa, tomo su bicicleta y se dirigió a la prepa.  
  
Al llegar saludo con la misma alegría de siempre  
  
-buenos días!!!  
  
-buenos días Sakura- dijo tomoyo un poco triste  
  
-que pasa??... rika? Que pasa por que lloras?-pregunto Sakura mientras se acercaba a ella  
  
-no viste las noticias??  
  
-no chiharu, por que?  
  
-lo que pasa es que una amiga de ella y su novio fallecieron anoche... en el parque pingüino...  
  
-que????  
  
-si, es un gran misterio... los encontraron sentados en los columpios... sin vida, y no saben lo que les paso...  
  
-buenos días alumnos  
  
-buenos días profesor- dijeron todos mientras se sentaban.  
  
Así paso la mañana; al finalizar las clases tomoyo y sakura se fueron juntas a sus respectivas casas. En el camino...  
  
-puedo preguntarte algo sakura?-dijo tomoyo con indecisión  
  
-hmm?? Claro tomoyo, lo que sea...-dijo saliendo de su trance  
  
-has tenido noticias de Shaoran?  
  
-no...-dijo la chica tristemente  
  
-ah... no te preocupes ya veras que pronto regresa-dijo con tono maternal y dedicándole una gran sonrisa  
  
-si, gracias tomoyo-dijo sakura respondiendo a su sonrisa.  
  
Llegaron a la desviación y cada quien se fue por su lado.  
  
al llegar Sakura a su casa se fue a su habitación, tomo al osito de peluche que le había regalado Shaoran y se recostó en su cama abrazando fuertemente al osito, pensando en aquel chico que le habia robado el corazon.  
  
__

__

__

_En Hong Kong..._  
  
Un chico de cabellos castaños, unos profundos ojos café, tez blanca y buen cuerpo (muy buen cuerpo ;P) se encontraba recostado en su cama abrazando a un oso de peluche (bueno todos sabemos quien es). Estaba pensando en la persona que le había regalado aquel hermoso osito... Sakura. Hacia un año había tenido que volver por asuntos del clan y se sentía devastado al no poder verla. Claro que se habían mandado cartas y cosas así, pero no era lo mismo, y en los últimos meses no tenia tiempo ni para dormir así que no había tenido oportunidad de escribirle.  
  
-joven li  
  
-si wei- dijo Shaoran sin levantarse de su cama  
  
-le habla su madre, parece que es algo muy importante.  
  
El chico se levanto y dejo al peluche enzima de su cama. Se dirigió hacia la oficina de su madre, que no estaba muy lejos de su habitación. Al llegar toco la puerta y su madre le dijo que pasara y que tomara asiento...  
  
-hijo tengo algo muy importante que decirte...-dijo Ieran seria  
  
-si madre?  
  
-al parecer a habido problemas en la ciudad de tomoeda- al decir esto el chico se noto preocupado- así que te iras a estudiar tu ultimo año de preparatoria ahí. Las clases ya empezaron así que de veras ponerte al corriente  
  
-si... gracias...-dijo el chico aun sin creer las palabras de su madre  
  
-mañana mismo saldrá tu vuelo, así que será mejor que te prepares, ah, y wei te acompañara.- dijo haciendo una seña para que se retirara.  
  
El chico se paro y se dispuso a salir  
  
-cuídala bien...  
  
-si madre- dijo el chico rojo como un tomate mientras salía de la oficina.  
  
Se dirigió a su cuarto y empaco lo mas indispensable. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón volver a verla, y estaría todo un año con ella, pero de repente bajo de su nube y se pregunto cual serian los problemas que sucedían en tomoeda.  
  
Ring ring (jeje el fon :P)  
  
-bueno  
  
-se encuentra en joven li?  
  
-el habla...  
  
-ah, hola li...

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

holas!!!!  
  
Jeje espero que les haya gustado :P de repente se me vino la inspiración. Jeje ya saben kien es el ke hablo no?? Jeje, bueno si no lo sabran el proximo capitulo :P, bueno este es mi primer fic de sakura y me agradan mucho las parejas TE y SS se ven tan lindos jeje. Bueno gracias por leer. Plis dejen reviws necesito autoesma jeje byes!!! Gracias por leer!!!!! 


	2. reencuentros

Holas Bueno decidí escribir este cap antes de irme de misiones jeje espero que les guste byes!!!  
  
**Junto a ti  
  
Capitulo 2 --- Reencuentros**  
  
Sakura estaba caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria; por primera ves en mucho tiempo se había levantado temprano para llegar a tiempo a sus clases; de echo era demasiado temprano, había muy pocas personas en el lugar. Entro a su salón y se dirigió a su banco a dejar su mochila. En ese momento la puerta se abrió saludo como de costumbre.  
  
-buenos días!!!- dijo mientras se volteaba para ver quien era.  
  
Lo que vio la dejo impactada, se trataba de eriol hiragisawa. Este tan solo sonrió y dijo.  
  
-hola Sakura...  
  
-eriol... pero que haces aquí!- dijo Sakura sorprendida y feliz  
  
-pues ya vez, tengo uno que otro asunto pendiente aquí que tengo que resolver- dijo el chico sonriente.  
  
-espera a que tomoyo te vea, se va a poner muy feliz- dijo la chica muy feliz, sin notar el sonrojo de su amigo.  
  
En esos momentos entraron más alumnos y notaron la presencia del chico nuevo y empezaron a hablar con el, principalmente las chicas, ya que en todo el tiempo que paso el chico se había puesto muy guapo y también tenia muy buen cuerpo (jeje ;P).  
  
-sabían que el oso grisly de Inglaterra es perseguido por las brujas?- dijo yamasaki con su usual tono de voz.  
  
-en cierto??-pregunto Sakura un poco temerosa  
  
-si, su grasa es muy extraña y sirve para diversas pociones venenosas- dijo eriol  
  
-oooooh!- dijo Sakura- que miedo, pobre osito (bueno sigue siendo una niña inocente)  
  
-ya basta!!- dijo chijaru molesta- yamasaki deja de decir mentiras... y tu eriol deja de ayudarle  
  
-jeje esta bien- dijo eriol mientras chijaru regañaba a yamasaki... como siempre.  
  
-buenos días- dijo una chica apenas entrando al salón  
  
-buenos días daidouji- dijo eriol con un destello en sus ojos  
  
-hiragizawa??? Hola- dijo la chica sin creer lo que pasaba- que haces aquí... que sorpresa  
  
-he decidido terminar aquí la preparatoria- dijo el chico sonriente  
  
-que bien, me alegra- dijo tomoyo con una gran sonrisa  
  
-buenos días alumnos  
  
-buenos días- dijeron los alumnos mientras tomaban sus asientos. (eriol se sentó atrás de tomoyo)  
  
-como han visto tenemos ahora dos alumnos de intercambio, uno de ellos viene de Inglaterra, su nombre es eriol hiragizawa- dijo el profesor mientras lo señalaba- y otro viene de hong kong y su nombre es Shaoran li- mientras señalaba al chico que acababa de entrar- bien ahora empezaremos...  
  
_desde el punto de vista de Sakura..._  
  
El profesor acababa de llegar y había ido a tomar su asiento, estaba acomodando sus libros y no le estaba poniendo mucha atención al profesor. lo único que escucho fuel la palabra "li" ante lo cual levanto su vista lo mas rápido que pudo y lo vio...  
  
Estaba entrando por la puerta, mientras miraba para todos lados, parecía que buscaba a alguien, en un instante se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos y sonrió. Se dirigió hacia su banca con la mirada perdida en la pared, y tomo asiento atrás de ella. Sentía una mirada fija en ella, como la primera vez que el chico entro al salón... solo que ahora no era una mirada de odio o rencor, era todo lo contrario.  
  
_desde el punto de vista de Shaoran...  
_  
Entro en el salón y lo primero que hizo fue buscar esos ojos verdes que ansiaba ver de nuevo. Al encontrarse con su mirada lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y dirigirse hacia ella y sentarse detrás de ella. pero no podía evitar mirarla, no la había visto en mucho tiempo y la extrañaba demasiado... esperaba que sus sentimientos hacia el no hubieran cambiado.  
  
al tocar la campana del descanso todos salieron del salón, excepto Sakura y Shaoran que se quedaron sentados en sus lugares sin moverse. -Sakura...- dijo li, que se encontraba recargado en la pared, en frente de ella, que aun seguía sentada.  
  
-si?...-dijo Sakura levantándose y viéndole a los ojos  
  
-yo...- pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Sakura lo había abrazado y se encontraba llorando-estas bien?  
  
-te extrañe...- dijo la chica sonrojada  
  
-yo también- dijo li mientras la abrazaba tiermanente- perdón por no haberte escrito, pero es que he tenido que entrenar demasiado...  
  
-esta bien... estas aquí- dijo Sakura levantando la mirada y sonrojándose.  
  
Ente esto el chico sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego volverla a abrazar. Ambos estaban felices de que por fin pudieran volver a estar juntos.  
  
-hay que lindos!!!!-dijo tomoyo observando la escena con estrellitas en los ojos- que mal... el día que no traigo mi cámara y mira lo que pasa T-T.  
  
-será mejor que les demos un poco de privacidad a esos dos jeje-dijo eriol sonriendo como siempre  
  
-pero no es lindo hiragizawa?  
  
-si lo es... pero hazme un favor- dijo eriol fingiendo estar serio  
  
-que?- dijo tomoyo un poco preocupada  
  
-llámame eriol... después de todo nos conocemos desde la primaria  
  
-pero...- dijo tomoyo un poco sonrojada  
  
-nada de peros- dijo el chico sonriendo sutilmente  
  
-esta bien... pero tu me llamaras tomoyo, de acuerdo?  
  
-si... bien ahora señorita tomoyo me haría el favor de mostrarme las instalaciones?- dijo extendindole su brazo para que esta lo tomara.  
  
-por supuesto que si eriol- dijo ella tomándolo mientras lo dirigía por las instalaciones. Haciendo que una que otra chica que le habían puesto el ojo a eriol miraron la escena con ganas de matar a la chica que lo acompañaba.

** :::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
al terminar las clases Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a su casa y eriol a la de tomoyo.  
  
-me alegra que hayas regresado- dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente y apretando mas su mano contra las suya  
  
-y a mi me alegra volver a verte- dijo el chico sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
  
-bien ya llegamos...adiós-dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba  
  
-no digas adiós, es hasta mañana- dijo Shaoran, hacinado que Sakura se sonrojara.  
  
-bien, hasta mañana- dijo sin separarse de el  
  
-hasta mañana... te amo- dijo li dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola mas fuerte.  
  
Después de unos momentos Sakura se separo de el y se miraron fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un lindo y tierno beso. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados pero con una sonrisa. Después Sakura se separo de el y le dio un rápido beso en los labios para después entrar a su casa.  
  
Subió las escaleras y se encontró con kero dormido a lado de un gran plato de comida (mi vida!!! Jeje) lo coloco en su cama y tomo al osito de peluche que le dio li y se que dormida pensando en que por fin podrían estar juntos.  
  
** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

holas!!!!!  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap jeje. Se que no puse nada de lo de la niña pero se me hizo mas importante que ya estuvieran juntos jeje para hacerlo mas divertido :P. y gracias por los reviws!!! Creanme que me suben mucho la autoestima jeje byes!!!  
  
**Blanca:** gracias port us reviws espero que te hayan gustado los momentos romanticos jeje byes!! Y garacias!!  
  
SaKuRa-wEn: gracias por tu reviw, espero que este cap te haya gustado jeje se que esta cortito pero es que no soy muy buena echando rollo jeje bueno pues byes!!! Suerte!!


	3. el sueño

Perdón por la tardanza jeje   
  
**Junto a ti  
  
Capitulo 3 --- el sueño**  
  
Era un día muy soleado, Sakura se encontraba en el parque pingüino con sus amigos pero no podía entender nada de lo que ellos decían, solo veía sus labios moverse... de repente todo se vio en oscuridad y vio como sus amigos se convertían en sombras y desaparecían, dejándola sola. El viento empezó a soplar lo que le provoco un escalofrió a la chica. De repente sintió una presencia mágica detrás de ella y volteo rápidamente... pudo ver la silueta de una niña pequeña que se balanceaba sobre un columpio, la pequeña volteo a verla y detuvo el columpio.  
  
Sakura estaba viéndola, aunque como estaba muy oscuro no podia distinguir sus rasgos, pero vio que tenia un pequeño osito en sus manos.  
  
-Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-aaah!!!!  
  
-estas bien sakurita?- pregunto kero con un rostro de preocupación  
  
-mmm... si, estoy bien  
  
-pero que te paso! Parecías tener mucho frió, hasta te salio humo por la boca!  
  
-a.. si... tengo frió...- dijo tapándose con su cobija y pensando en su sueño  
  
-que soñaste?  
  
-estaba en un parque... con todos... y de repente se hizo de noche y todos desaparecieron... empezó a ser frió y sentí una presencia mágica, voltee y vi a una niña en un columpio y ya...  
  
-Pero que clase de sueño es ese... dudo que sea una premonición ya que no creo que una niña tenga magia y menos en estos tiempos.  
  
-la ultima vez fue una carta clow (la de la segunda peli) no creeras que... -no, no creo que clow haya echo mas cartas... bueno después pensaremos en eso! Ahora duerme, porque mañana tienes clase.  
  
-esta bien- dijo Sakura cubriéndose con la cobija y abrazando su osito de peluche.  
  
**A la mañana siguiente...**  
  
-ah!!! Se me hace tarde- dijo Sakura mientras se deshacía de su pijama y se ponía su uniforme.  
  
-oye Sakura... te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
-claro que si kero- dijo la chica mientras se hacia un chongo  
  
-porque estas tan feliz?  
  
-jeje es que Shaoran regreso ayer- dijo la chica sonriendo con una gotita en la cabeza, ya sabia lo que seguía :P  
  
-que??!!!!! Como se le ocurre a ese mocoso volver! Después de todo lo que te hizo! Que le pasa! Pero en cuanto lo vea le daré su merecido sakurita!!!  
  
-ya!! Tranquilízate kero! No le harás nada a Shaoran.  
  
-pero Sakura!  
  
-nada de peros, te vas a quedar aquí jugando como siempre  
  
-mmm ¬¬ esta bien- rindiéndose al fin  
  
-a!!! es tarde!! Adiós kero!!!  
  
La chica bajo corriendo las escaleras  
  
-hola moustro  
  
- ¬¬ buenos días hermano...  
  
-buenos días hija- dijo fujitaka entrando a la cocina  
  
-buenos días papá, buenos días mam  
  
-se te hace tarde moustro ¬¬  
  
-aaa! Es cierto, adiós!!- dijo tomando un poco de comida para el camino  
  
Decidió ponerse sus patines en ves de llevarse la bicicleta. Iba patinando muy tranquila mientras desayunaba. Llego a la prepa y dejo sus patines en los lokers, salio disparada hacia al salón y afortunadamente llego segundos antes que el profesor.  
  
-buenos días- dijo como pudo, mientas trataba de recuperar el aire.  
  
Sus amigos la saludaron mientras ella se dirigía a su banco y se sentaba, tratando de recuperar el aire. Después de unos minutos el profesor entro por la puerta y saludo a los alumnos, estos le saludaron también y se sentaron.  
  
Las clases pasaron muy rápido para Sakura, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso pensando en el sueño que había tenido y no tenia la mas mínima idea de que era lo que decía el profesor. por suerte este no se dio cuenta de la distracción de la chica, pero Tomoyo si, lo cual la extraño un poco.  
  
Al salir al recreo Sakura volvió a la normalidad, pero de vez en cuando volvía a perder la mirada pensando en el sueño. No sabia si contarle el sueño a Shaoran o a Eriol, tal vez alguno de ellos lo podría llegar a interpretar.  
  
Shaoran noto la distracción de la chica y se preocupo, pero cuando iba a preguntarle que le sucedía el recreo concluyo y decido esperar a la salida.  
  
Al finalizar las clases Shaoran se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, y Tomoyo fue acompañada por Eriol.  
  
Mientras caminaban a casa de Sakura los dos se encontraban en silencio tomados de la mano. Después de un rato Shaoran se decidió a romper el hielo.  
  
-que es lo que sucede Sakura?- dijo el chico serio, dejando de caminar.  
  
-eh?- la chica se detuvo a su lado y lo miro un poco confusa, y después bajo la cabeza.  
  
-estas bien?- pregunto el chico preocupado.  
  
-si...- contesto la chica mirándolo a los ojos  
  
-que paso?  
  
-mmm... no es nada... es que tuve un sueño... nada mas- dijo la chica con la cabeza baja.  
  
-podrías contármelo?- pregunto el chico tratando de no incomodar a su novia.  
  
Sakura empezó a caminar mientras le contaba el sueño que había tenido.  
  
-y eso fue todo- dijo la chica terminando de contar el sueño justo en frente de su casa.  
  
-no te preocupes, si algo malo esta pasando lo averiguaremos...- dijo el chico abrazándola.  
  
-si... tienes razón- dijo la chica mas tranquila  
  
-puedo hablar con Eriol al respecto?- pregunto el chico después de un rato  
  
-si, creo que seria lo mejor- dijo la chica sonriendo  
  
-"ejemm" "ejemm"  
  
ambos chicos voltearon y se encontraron con Touya en la puerta, con una cara de pocos amigos por haber encontrado a su hermana siendo abrazada por Li.  
  
Los dos se sonrojaron y se separaron lentamente, pero sus manos volvían unidas  
  
-si hermano?- pregunto Sakura inocentemente  
  
-ya esta la comida...  
  
-bien ahorita voy- dijo Sakura sin ponerle mucha atención a su hermano, que seguía observándolos desde la puerta- adiós Shaoran, hasta mañana- dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
-adiós, descansa  
  
-sip- dijo Sakura, y después de eso le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su novio.  
  
-la comida...-dijo Touya muy enojado desde la puerta  
  
Sakura sonrió y entro en su casa. Tuvo que soportar a Touya gritando como histérico, regañándola por estar con Shaoran y bla bla bla.... Después de comer se fue a su habitación, aun escuchando los gritos de su hermano, pero por suerte al cerrar la puerta de su habitación se dejaron de oír sus gritos.  
  
Kero estaba en frente de la tele, jugando un videojuego de carreras, por su actitud parecía ir ganando. Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a hacer su tarea, al terminar obligo a kero a que dejara de jugar para que se fuera a dormir y después ella hizo lo mismo. Después de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Shaoran acababa de llegar al departamento que comparta con wei. Estaba muy preocupado por el sueño que le contó Sakura, recordaba que su madre la había dicho que había problemas, y no dudaba que aquel sueño fuera en realidad una premonición.  
  
Se sentó en su cama y le hablo por teléfono a Eriol, aquella situación había empezado a inquietarle.  
  
-casa del señor hiragizawa  
  
-si, se encuentra el?  
  
-quien lo busca?  
  
-Shaoran Li.  
  
-un momento por favor.  
  
Después de un rato pudo oír la voz de su amigo.  
  
-Li?  
  
-si  
  
-que sucede?  
  
-es sobre Sakura...  
  
-que paso?- pregunto el chico curioso  
  
-es que tuvo un sueño, pero no dudo que sea una premonición- le contó el sueño tal como lo había echo Sakura.  
  
-mmm  
  
-que es lo que esta pasando Eriol? Mi madre me dijo que algo extraño sucedía aquí, y esa fue la razón de mi regreso... supongo que del tuyo también...  
  
-si... estas en lo cierto, pero en realidad no se a lo que nos estamos enfrentando... hace poco tiempo sentí presencia mágica muy cerca por los alrededores de aquí, y decidí venir, pero no se nada mas, no ha ocurrido nada extraño últimamente.  
  
-ya veo... si sucede algo me dices...  
  
-claro... hasta mañana  
  
-adiós.  
  
Ambos colgaron. Shaoran seguía muy preocupado y batallo mucho para poder conciliar el sueño.  
  
** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
-por que le mintió amo?- pregunto spinel de repente  
  
-no le he hecho... no se que esta sucediendo-dijo el chico muy tranquilo. Sorprendiendo mucho a su guardian.  
  
** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
holas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeje se que me tarde una eternidad... pero bueno aquí esta otro capi jeje espero que les haya gustado... plis dejen reviws... y gracias por los que me han dejado :D.  
  
**bubble-tomo:** me alegra que te aya gustado jeje. A mi tambien me encantan esos chicos jeje ;P. byes!! Y gracias!!!!  
  
**Kala:** espero que te haya gustado :D. gracias por tu reviw!!!  
  
**SaKuRa-wEn:** jeje gracias!!! De verdad que me alegro que te aya gustado... espero que este tambien jeje :P. byes!!! Y gracias de nuevo!! 


End file.
